1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to downrigger fishing apparatus and more particularly to an attachment for an electric motor-operated downrigger mechanism that automatically shuts off the downrigger reel motor when the cable is reeled in to a predetermined point.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional electrically operated downrigger mechanism includes an electric motor-driven reel mounted at one end of a rod with a metal cable wound upon the reel and extending longitudinally along the rod and over a pulley mounted at the opposite end of the rod. When the cable is reeled in, if the motor is not shut off before the weight at the end of the cable collides with the pulley at the end of the rod, the mechanism may be damaged and the cable may break, causing the weight to drop into the water.
One known device for automatically shutting off a downrigger motor requires the use of an expanded bead on the downrigger cable. This contacts and closes a microswitch located at the end of the downrigger rod. This device has the disadvantage of requiring that power wires be strung all the way to the end of the rod. The microswitch also is in a position where it can be damaged by the cable or weight.
Another prior device uses the metal downrigger cable as a ground wire for the motor so that the motor is de-energized when the cable is reeled out of a body of water.
One of the objects of the present invention is to provide an improved automatic electric downrigger cutoff switch.